Experimento del tiempo
by Yanelix
Summary: En la academia Gakuen Alice todo transcurre normal hasta que el profesor Narumi decide realizar un experimento un ¿raro? . ¡ QUE NOS QUEDAMOS ESTANCADOS EN EL FUTURO ! . espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Dialogos para que no se confundan xD

*: Natsume

¿ :Narumi

+: Mikan

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

En el salon de clases

Holaa mis amores . - decia un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas vestido azul como de princesa y una corona .Los alumnos apenas al verlo empezaron a verlo con asco y desprecio diciendo comentarios como -¡Ay! que asco - No podia ser más gay -No es gay es afeminado D: .

Siempre los mismo -¿ dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos empezando a recobrar el animo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Hoy , realizaremos un experimento tengo en mis manos una piedra alice del Tiempo el experimento se realizara en grupo de a dos que yo asignare el experimento consise en que tienen cada grupo que sacar fotos sobre hechos que ocurrieron o van a ocurrir en total tendran que viajar por pasado y futuro :3 se les dejara salir del establecimiento pero con un rastreador -acabando esto se escuchaban murmullos

POV Natsume

Estaba aburrido leyendo mi manga junto con Ruka y polka al lado durmiendo la muy tonta . De la nada llego el afeminado de mi profesor con sus tipicos vestidos que causan asco empezo a decir cosas que no les di importancia y decidi dormirme hasta que dijo algo del futuro y pasado me intereso el tema y preste atención. este trabajo seria grupal y podriamos salir del colegio esto se pone interesante .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Ola perdon por no escribir mucho el proximo cap sera más largo tratare a crea por semana Bye y cuidense

PD: Soy nueva a si que no me traten tan mal por ortografia o cosas por el estilo por favor :3


	2. Selecion de Parejas

Para aclarar Gakuen Alice no me pertenece pero la historia si y los personajes que talvez pueda llegar a crear :).

Signos de quienes hablan:

+:Mikan

¿: Narumi

*:Natsume

0:Hotaru

:Ruka

"asunto" pensamientos

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

En el cap anterior

POV Natsume :

Estaba aburrido leyendo mi manga junto con Ruka y polka al lado durmiendo la muy baka .De la nada llego el afeminado de mi profesor con sus tipicos vestidos que causaban asco empezo a decir cosas que no les di importancia y deidi dormirme hasta que dijo algo del fututo y pasado me intereso y preste atencion , este tabajo seria grupal y prodiamos salir del colegio esto se pone interesante

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Cap ahora POV Mikan

Estaba recien despertandome estaba en el salon durmiendo no habia podido dormir por culpa Hotaru y mi bondad estaba ayudandola en uno de sus inventos en que me sobreexploto como una mula

0: Tu te ofreciste a si que no me reclames

+: Hotaru deja de meterte en mi POV ! D:

0: como quieras pero me debes 400 rabbits

+: Porque D: ¿?

0:Porque a salir volando por el baka 100.000 rompiste un invento de prueba pero ya tenia los accesorios entonces seran 800 rabbits

+: Ni me hagas recordar todavia me duele - dije mientras me sobaba el trasero pero de la nada hize una expresion de horror y exlamó-QUE! 800 RABBITS D:

0: Si baka 800 rabbits no sera que te estas poniendo sorda

+: HOTARUUUUUUUU D:

0: Bueno me voy adios y me lo tienes que pagar a fin de esta semana

+: pero Ho..hota...hotaru

0: Nada de peros bueno me voy de tu POV

+: PERO SI ME OLVIDE POR TU CULPA LO QUE QUERIA DECIR T.T

0: No se ni me interesa pero pon atención el profe está hablando y parece que le interesa a Natsume

+: A si eso era gracias Hotaru :3

0: por eso le aumento 50 rabbits más

+: HOTARUUUU

0: bueno me voy de tu POV adios

+: chao

A si estaba despertandome y escuche al profe hablar y luciendo uno de sus tipicos vestidos muchos decia que daba asco pero para mi es mono :3 y vi a Natsume interesado en el tema me parecio raro entonces decidi escuchar.

¿: bueno mis amores tambien se les otorgara una camara que no puede cambiar atravez del tiempo pero ustedes como ropa y otros objectos tecnologicos si como por ejemplo un celular si van a pasado se convertira en uno antiguo y un vestido en fututo puede ser de otra forma como material .Esto no sera una calificación por lo que pueden ver esto sera una competencia se necesitaran 10 fotos de cada tiempo .Cuando hablo de hechos importantes no hablo sobre los nazis o gente del fututro si no que como el cambio de ropa unos automoviles distintos carreras etc entendieron :D

¡ QUE! no entendi nada (N.A: pobre Mikan D:)

0: sensei habra un cambio en nuestros cuerpos

¿: no no habra

+: eto sensei

¿: Ya que se acabaron las preguntas procedere a decir las parejas

QUE no se dio cuena que queria hablar jum *puchero * le preguntare a Ruka

+: Ruka que es lo que dijo el profesor ^.^

: A hola Mikan despertaste ^.^

+: A si es que Hotaru me sobreexploto anoche con un invento suyo

*: Se te ocurrio despertar corazoncitos

+: AH Natsume dejame hablar con Ru...¿corazoncitos? - me sonroje como tomate - BAKAAA ZORRO -HENTAI - "Ay ! como lo odiaba siempre me hace lo mismo y porque digo siempre es siempre ."(N.A:por los siglos de los siglos amen xD )

_flash back_

_**Lunes: **_

_*:Hola Lunares _

_Martes_

_*:Porque gritas tanto gatitos_

_Miercoles_

_Me prestas la tarea caritas _

_fin del flash back _

_*:_Y la reacción siempre es la misma

_flash back _

_-Maldito Zorro Pervertido _

_-Baka zorro hentai _

_fin del flash back_

+: Primero Hotaru con mis POV y ahora tu Natsume con mis pensamientos y flash back

*: Oye fueron solo los pensamientos .Y no es mi problema que pienses en voz alta baka ¬.¬

+:¬.¬

*:¬.¬

: eto ...chicos

+: que pasa

: eto... miren

Derrepente TODOS nos estaban mirando y Narumi nos miro impaciente

+: eto... desde cuando que nos miraban :|-estaba sonrojada como tomate ( N.A era un farolito de navidad :3 anoquetierna )

¿: Solo desde que le gritaste a Natsume baka zorro hentai ^.^ y por eso tendras que limpiar hoy el salon no quiero que usted y mis otros amores tengan ese tan mal vocbulario

+: QUEE D:

¿: bueno tenias una duda :3

+: a si de que se trata este experimento

¿: bueno es de viajar con una piedra alice por varios tiempos pasado y fututo ^.^ alguna otra pregunta

+: eh no :D

¿: bueno pasare ahora a decir las parejas

Ruka Nogi con Hotaru Imai

Ana y Nonoko

Yuu y Kokoro

Natsume hyuuga con Mikan Sakura

+: QUEEEE D: Kami-sama me odia con el no se vale :(

*: Que tu crees que es bueno para mi ¬.¬

+: para ninguno de los dos D:

¿: Mikan y Natsume ( N.A suena tan lindo *-*) no discutan .Bueno mañana empieza el experimento a si que vengan preparados por hoy ya se acabo la clase ^.^ .Ahh Mikan limpia ahora el salon :).

+: Si sensei dije de mala gana

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Ya todos fuera del salon POV Normal

Kyyya que cansador ya eh terminado casi todo bueno voy a limpiar el lugar del sensei -dijo dirigiendose para ese lugar hasta que derrepente mira una bolsa en el asiento - *: a que sera se le debio quedarsele al sensei - de la nada se cayo lo que contenia la bolsa -QUEEEEEEEEEE -Mikan al abrirlo se sorprendio habia una mini falda negra y una blusa de tirantes blanca -Nono esto no debe ser del sensei derrepente abren la puerta y si era su sensei Narumi y tomo la bolsa y las prendas y dijo -Ay otra vez que se me olvidan las cosas un dia en vez de ropa sera el closet entero gracias Mikan por cuidar de el ^.^-Bueno a Mikan ya no le parecia tan mono el vestuario del profe

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000PO V Natsume

Me toco a polka de compañera estoy un poco ansioso para que sea mañana y estar con ella ...QUE QUE ESTOY PENSANDO no me gusta ella a pesar de ser tan amable con uno y YAY no debo pensar en eso ¡ que estoy sonrojado !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**bueno gracias por leer espero que les a ya gustado :D**

**y espero sus comentarios :D**

**¡ Sayonara !**

**By : Yanelix**


	3. Celos y el comienzo de un noviazgo

Para aclarar Gakuen Alice no me pertenece pero la historia y los personajes que tal vez , pueda llegar a crear si :)

Signos que quienes hablan :

+:Mikan  
*:Natsume  
0:Hotaru  
:Ruka  
1:Tsubasa  
2:Misaki  
¿:Narumi  
"asunto": pensamientos  
*accion *: acciones

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000  
En el cap anterior

POV Natsume

Me toco a polka de compañera estoy un poco ansioso para que sea mañana y estar con ella QUE ESTOY PENSANDO no me gusta eela a pesar de ser tan amabla con uno YAY no debo pensar en eso ¡que estoy sonrojado !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000  
POV Mikan  
Jamas volvere a ver con los mismos ojos a Narumi-sansei ;-; porque me toco ver esas prendas D: ah me da hasta asco imaginarlo con eso TENIA QUE SER UNA MINIFALDA D:... le regalare ropa para hombre en navidad ;.; .  
Ah veo a alguien a lo lejos quien es pero si ¡ es Tsubada-sempai !  
1 :ola Mikan -decia mi querido amigo lo considero un hermano mayor es alto de pelo azul oscuro y se destaca por tener una estrella en la mejilla de color negro .  
+: Hola Tsubasa

1:Como estás ¿?

+:más o menos *suspiro*

1: a poque ):

+:Bueno más que facil una loca llamada Yanelix hizo o mejor amenazo a Narumi-sensei para que realizara un experimento en que tendremos que viajar por pasado y futuro y me toco Natsume como pareja :(.

1:Bueno no te enojes por culpa de una loca con sus cosas

Yanelix: Oye no soy loca soy escritora y Mikan si no te gusta a Natsume como pareja meto a Luna en la historia y los hago novios y para ti Tsubasa hago que Misaki salga con el Hermano mayor de Hotaru :D... (N.A igual me meti en la historia :D )

+ y 1: " cuando y como llego "

+ : No gracias pero prefiero que Natsume este conmigo ^.^

1: Y yo prefiero que Misaki no este con el hermano mayor de nadie ^.^

Yanelix : A si me gusta :D a además ¿ quien te dijo que amenaze a Narumi para que hiziera el esxperimento ?

+:Hotaru en el detras de camaras

Yanelix: No yo no lo amenaze lo sabotee :D le regale una bolsa con prendas una mini negra y una blusa de tirantes blanca :D

+:TU ! eres la culpable de mis traumas D:

Yanelix: si si supe que las encontrastes perdon ^.^U

+:Bueno no hay cuidado ^.^ pero el trauma es permanente que te conste D:

Yanelix : ok ok ...La proxima vez sera ropa de hombre :D

+: ¿Proxima vez ?

Yanelix: Es más que ovio necesito hacer otros fanfics :D con otros experimentos Wuajajajjajaja cof cof cof

+: " da miedo " ... ¿nesecitas agua?

Yanelix : No gracias :)...oye Hotaru esta de nuevo creando chismes y fotos saboteadas

+: Si la semana pasada estubo con el chisme de que salia con Tsubasa :(

Yanelix : bueno si sigue haci le embarcare el laboratorio por lo visto le va bien con los chismes xD

0: Tu me embarcas el laboratorio y yo doy esta foto a la luz * mostrando foto*

Yanelix: Cuando llegaste -D: -*mirando foto * - ESTA SABOTEADA jamas hize eso D:

0: Bueno no lo se me embarcas el laboratorio yo te embarco tu status social

Yanelix : Mikan ya te comprendo -.-U te quedas con tu laboratorio Hotaru -.-U

0: a si me gusta :)

Yanelix : bueno creo que me voy tengo que escribir :D

0: Yo tengo que ir a mi laboratorio a Yane me debes 100 rabbits por trato de embarco de propiedad privada

Yanelix : D: QUEEE!

0: Bueno , adios

Yanelix : NOO HOTARU * va corriendo tras ella *

1: ok eso fue raro :|

+: lo mismo digo :|

1: ya pero volviendo al tema que te da miedo viajar o andar con Natsume

+: Natsume ...

1: Ah no te debes preocupar ^.^ dudo que haga daño y por lo visto tu le interesas 1313 (N.A : por quien no sepa 1313 es como subir y bajar las cejas 2 veces en forma picada :D)

+: *sonrojo * du-dudo que yo le interese o que el me quiera :( no tengo autoestima soy plana y me dice baka :(

1: *sonriendo con ternura * Tu no eres eso eres hermosa por dentro como por fuera y seria el un tonto si no te pesca

+: Gracias Tsubasa por tus comentarios

1:De nada oye por lo que va a pasar mañana no te preocupes por ello pase lo que pase todo estara bien ^.^ ... ah me tengo que ir tengo que ir a ver a Misaki tenemos que hacer un trabajo

+: está bien adios cuidate -de la nada Tsubasa se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonroje pero se lo devolvi ... que raro senti que nos miraban pero debe ser un error

1:Cuidate y que la pases bien :D

+: Si :) gracias -despues cada uno se fue por su lado el mio fue mi habitación estaba muy agotada.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000  
Misaki POv

Vi a Tsubasa con Mikan se estaban dando un beso no pude divisar bien ya que era como las 6 de la tarde sera que Tsubasa se esta volviendo pedofilo O.o .Pero al verlos me dolia no se porque el pecho sera que recien estoy teniendo en cuenta que me gusta Tsubasa *sonrojo* para ser sincera desde hace un año que gusta pero no e sido valiente como para decircelo (N.A ¡Se valiente Misaki ! ).  
Oigo que alguien es Tsubasa ahora que recuerdo teniamos que hacer el trabajo de Filosofia entra a la habitación con sus libros y lapices me sonrie y se sienta en el sofa y me saluda todavia no puedo saber lo sinico que es acaba de besar a una menor y esta de lo más feliz ahora

1: Misaki saca tus cuadernos -no le respondi - etto ...Misaki ¿ Que te pasa estas enojada ? -acaso era más que ovio tengo que tratar de aprentar más mis emociones.

1: Misaki ... yugu ! Misaki -No lo soporte y le grite

2: Bakaaaaaaaaaa ! como puedes ser tan sinico

1: :| que te pasa ...

2 : Nada nada en especial solo que te vi besando a Mikan pedofilo

1: Oe no soy pedofilo no es lo que crees

2: a no y que crees que magicamente mi mente hizo que sus caras se acercaran

1: caras ¿? no viste bocas

2: etto ...no pero es más que ovio que cuando acercas la cara tan cerca a alguien es porque le vas a dar un beso

1: y no puede ser un beso en la mejilla -¡mierda! tambien pudo ser eso deje que mis celos me llebaran ... me quede callada cabizbajo y sonrojada -Misaki como puedes pensar eso de mi puedo ser todo baka , un idiota , inmadura pero pedofilo ¿? jamas .

2: Pe..per...perdón no fue mi intensión deje que mi mente creyera mal perdón -recien lebantaba la cabeza el solamente sonreia .

1:Tranquila es normal como cuando te vi con Ryu- 2:" si habia pasado la semana pasada estaba estudiando con el y Tsubasa penso mal jajaj todavia me acuerdo que parecia preguntandome que tenia con él" -1: Además Mikan es como una hermana menor y hay ya alguien en mi corazón - Queeee alguien más en su carazón y no me dijo se supone que eramos amigos decidi hablarle.

2: Quien es eres un mal amigo no me has dicho quien es ¿? - no se sentia que mi corazón y alma se derrumbaban paso a paso veia que se sonrojaba y se acercaba más a mi me hablo .

1: Bu ..bueno no te eh di...dicho quien me-me gusta por que esa persona - se me acercaba cada vez más a la cara nuestras narizes casi se rozaban y me dijo su aliento me golpeaba y confeso -eres tu -Queeeeee era yo pues el siempre me a gustado no sabia que responder estaba tan feliz crei que soñaba .

2: Tu -Tu tambien me gustas Tsubasa - nos besamos un largo tiempo despues por falta de aire nos separamos y hablo.

1: Misaki quieres ser mi novia ¿?

2SI SI SI y mil veces que si - nos abrazamos y seguimos con un beso despues terminamos haciendo el trabajo de Filosofia (N.A : no paso nada pervertido a si que no sean despues mal pensadas ¬.¬)...(N.A : a si haci fue como Tsubasa y Misaki se hizieron novios :3)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000  
Natsume POV

¡que estoy sonrojado (N,A : esta es la seguición de el cap anterior de su POV ) nonononono y mil veces no no me puedo sonrojar ¡Natsume hyuuga jamas se sonroja ! no me puede estar gustando es una baka una baka y nada más si eso es despues de calmarme estuve caminando para relajarme un poco más pero vi una imagen que me dejo helado era Tsubasa y Mikan dandose un beso en la mejilla ¿andaran juntos ? la semana pasada Hotaru hizo un chhisme de que ellos dos salian pero no crei por que de la nada estoy tan furioso D: tengo ganas de matar a ese Tsubasa no se porque pero quiero ¿ seran celos ?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Hola hola perdon por dejar ahi nomás el prox cap viajaran ahi lo prometo .Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap ¿les gusto la forma que inicie el noviazgo de Tsubasa y Misaki ?.Ahhh por lo que me meti en la historia vi otros fanfics en que los autores se meten y haci lo hacen más divertido espero que me haya salido bien Bueno gracias por leer :D.

Bueno cuidense y comenten

¡Sayonara !

By :Yanelix :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Para aclarar Gakuen Alice no me pertenece pero la historia y los personajes que tal vez , pueda llegar a crear si :)**

**Bueno , desde este cap en adelante no exstiran los signos para identicar quien habla trato de mejorar la narración y creo que seria muy mala con ustedes hacerles memorizar con que signo habla quien .Espero , que comprendan :D.**

* * *

En el cap anterior . ?docid=28757603

Natsume POV

¡que estoy sonrojado (N,A : esta es la seguición de el cap anterior de su POV ) nonononono y mil veces no no me puedo sonrojar ¡Natsume hyuuga jamas se sonroja ! no me puede estar gustando es una baka una baka y nada más si eso es despues de calmarme estuve caminando para relajarme un poco más pero vi una imagen que me dejo helado era Tsubasa y Mikan dandose un beso en la mejilla ¿andaran juntos ? la semana pasada Hotaru hizo un chhisme de que ellos dos salian pero no crei por que de la nada estoy tan furioso D: tengo ganas de matar a ese Tsubasa no se porque pero quiero ¿ seran celos ?

* * *

Cap presente :

Mikan POV

Me desperte en mi pequeña pero acogedora habitación de una estrella me levente y me fui directamente a la ducha después me seque mi pelo castaño en estos ultimos años a crecido mucho me llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera después me lo peine me hize mis tipicas dos coletas de niña pequeña bueno , tengo 15 años soy infantil por eso no me pescan los chicos .Después comi mi desayuno , tome mi mochila y me fui por los pasillos de la academia .

Sinceramente estoy muy nerviosa hoy viajo por pasado y futuro apenas , en pensar como sera se me aumentan los nervios .LLegue a la puerta de la clase y pase estaban todos mis compañeros haciendo comentarios bueno y malos todos sobre el experimento , competencia o trabajo como quieran decirlo .Vi a Natsume como siempre con Ruka leyendo su manga de Naruto , me fui al puesto y salude

-Holaaaaaa , buenos días a todos -dije con mi tipica sonrisa

- Ah - respondio sobreexsaltado Ruka debi asustarlo me siento mal después se alivio y me saludo -Hola Mikan -estaba sonrojado parece que esta enfermo D:(N.A : que lenta -.-U ) y quize entablar conversación con él

-Estas nervioso por lo del viaje -

-Etto ... un poco no me parece todavia , creible como seria el futuro o el pasado o mejor como vivirlo - me contesto humilde con un pequeño sonrojo .

-Si yo tambien estoy nerviosa pero yo dejo que lo que pase pase ... Oye ya te organisazte con Hotaru ¿?-Le pregunte queria saber mi ya me ha tocado a Hotaru de compañera de pequeños experimentos y jamas nos hemos organizado mejor ella se organiza sola y me deja de lado ;-; .

-Si me organize yo tendre la piedra alice y el rastreador y ella la camara ^.^-

-Me alegro :D-conteste feliz

-A y tu ya te organizaste con Natsume - era cierto no me eh organizado con él ni me acordaba que estaba al lado de nosotros .

-A cierto , Natsume nos organizamos ¿?- le pregunte él solo bajo la vista del manga y me dijo .

-Haslo sola ...- Me contesto cortante y vacio ¿ que le habra pasado que me contesto haci ?

- Etto ... Ok tu llevas la piedra alice ya que con mi alice de anulación tal vez no funciona y yo llevo el rastraedor y la camara ok ^.^- conteste sonriente haber si cambiaba de actitud .

-Como quieras ...- sigue cortante . Despues senti que se abrio la puerta era Narumi sensei estaba vestido con un vestido rojo llamativo y llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unos tacones como de 10 centimetros de altura negros obviamente mi cara ya era de inpacto-asco se le podia ver algo que no se le deben a los que llevan vestido :| fue a su escritoria y hablo sonriente .

-Buenos días mis amores -recien mis compañeros se dieron cuenta de su presencia y todos se quedaron en silencio : pokerface: Narumi sonrio y empezo a modelar por la sala .

- Se que estan todos impactados por mi atuendo lo elegi para este dia muy especial :D- Narumi sonreia y no pasaron ni cinco segundos y empezaron a decir sus comentarios hirientes y con asco como -Travesti , creciste con muchas mujeres (N.A soy mala para decir ofensas :D) -Narumi solo puso cara seria y dijo

-Quien siga criticando lo saco de la sala con doble tarea - reacción: todos muy callados -calladitos se ven más bonitos mis amores :D ... Bueno hoy hacemos el esperimento , el grupo que gane se llevara un ascenso de estrella - Está era mi oportunidad para ascender a 2da estrella me puse feliz ¡ voy a dar lo mejor de mi ! Narumi- sensei prosiguio- Bueno cada uno tome su camara , su piedra alice y el rastreador - Todos se pararon y yo tome los instrumentos .La piedra alice parecia un colgante se lo pase a Natsume quien no me respondio y me quuito la camara D: bueno me puse el rastraedor cual era un arete de color amatista , me lo coloque se me veia bien .

-Bueno mis amores ponganse en sus asientos y tomense de las manos -¡QUE! tomarme de las manos de Natsume eso era jugar con fuego... literalmente mire a Natsume y le dije .

- Etto ... Natsume tu mano - me miro y con un poco de brusquedad me tomo ambas manos ... me sonroje y parece que él lo noto... mierda .

-Bueno entre las manos suya y de su compañero pongan la piedra alice - eso hicimos todos ya con la pidra entre sus manos Narumi -sensei prosiguio

-Bueno okey el primer lugar que iran sera pasado despues de tomar las diez fotos juntan los tres elementos que les di haci pasaran a futuro y al terminar hace los mismo el que llegue primero gana -Narumi tomo una piedra alice que tenia en su cuello y empezo a decir conjuros despues de eso todo se volvio oscuro ...

* * *

Natsume POV :

El profe nos paso los intrumentos yo usare la camara y la piedra alice . Hoy no hable con Mikan eh sido cortante no se porque cada vez que la veo se me aparece la imagen de ella con Tsubasa dandose un beso en la mejilla ¡ Hay me da ira recordar .

Después el gay nos hizo juntar las manos con Mikan me sonroje pero ella no lo noto . Le tome las manos con busquedad espero no haberle echo daño sus manos eran suaves y tibias después pusimos la piedra alice recito el profe un conjuro y todo de ahi se volvio oscuro ...

Cuando volvio la luz estabamos en un tiempo muy raro los buses los autos la vestimenta todo hasta la vestimenta de Mikan era rara su pelo estaba peinado en un tomate y tenia a cada lado unos mechones con rulos vestia un vestido largo y rojo ... mi color favorito y tenia un escote y una cintura bien pronunciados apenas ver esas partes me sonroje como un tomate .Yo por mi parte parecia bufon un sombrero alto una chaqueta gris y unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos bien lustrados ¡ QUE ERA ESTO !.

Vimos un hombre vestido nuestras fachas gritando - El nuevo mundo el nuevo mundo descubimos america ¡AMERICA! este lugar tan hermoso y rico - ¡QUE AMERICA! estabamos en America cuando se descucrio saque una foto despues fuimos por varios lugares con nuevas vestimentas la que más me llamo la atención fue que estabamos como los nativos yo con un taparrabos ( N.A esos de George en la selva xD ) y Mikan con una "blusa " y "flada" extremadamente cortas me sonroje al extremo en ese tiempo . De la nada empezaron a tirar flechas por todos lados

-WUAAAAAAA SOCORRO - gritaba Mikan la tome de la cintura y sali corriendo . Al final estar vestidos de rojo no fue muy bonito para nosotros de la nada miramos muchas personas que nos miraban :

(°-°)...(°-°)...(°-°) de la nada sus caras cambiaron

(*.*) ...(*,*) ... (*,*) por unas asesinas ...

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAA- girte junto con Mikan salimos corriendo y sacando la foto es era la numero 10 juntamos los 3 elementos y todo se volvio oscuro ... otra vez ...

* * *

Mikan POV

-Wuaaaaaa ! tuve mucho miedo estaban atacandonos esas personas - dije con lagrimitas

-Mikan son nativos - Me dijo Natsume serio mirandome Natsume habia cambiado de prendas por unas normales unos blue jeans una camisa roja y uan chaqueta de cuero negra . Yo estaba con un top rojo una chaqueta de cuero Corta hasta cintura , unos shorts hasta la mitad de la rodilla y traia unos bototos negros , tenia el pelo suelto me sonroje apenas mirar que mis piernas se notaban uno centimetros más que lo usual . -

-Ahora que veo por que todas nuestras prendas son rojas o tien algo de rojo ¿? - le pregunte a Natsume él me miro detenidamente y se sonrojo creo que tambien esta enfermo D: .

-Bueno no tomaste atención en clases -dijo serio Natsume

- Etto no :|- Natsume se llevo la mano cubriendose toda la cara y me dijo

- Nos clasificaron por colores el nuestro es el rojo - No los sabia

-Bueno gracias :D - de la nada unas balas nos empezaron a atacar pero bolas fuego vi de donde provenian eran hombres tirandonos senti presencia alice en ellos . Natsume me abrazo y saco una foto y nos fuimos pero ¿ que fue eso ?.

-Ya lo tenia previsto .Escuche a los profesores usar alices peligrosos o especiales para atacar a gente que tenga un alice detectable o tambien para llevarlos a la academia -Con que eso era

Bueno sacamos 8 fotos más ya teniamos 9 fotos nos faltaba 1 pero de la nada no empezo a funcionar me desespere y escuche la voz de Narumi-sensei fue como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad y lo unico que dijo.

-Chicos lo lamento pero parece que su piedra alice salio defectuosa tendran que quedarse en el tiempo que estan por unos meses ya que esto es un asunto delicado ya que su piedra iba a desaparecer cuando llegaran y bueno es muy dificil hacer otra piedra-

¡ QUE ! ¡ NOS QUEDAMOS ESTANCADOS EN EL FUTURO !

* * *

**Bueno , espero que haya gustado**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**¡Sayonara !  
**

**Yanelix .  
**


	5. ¿ Quienes son ustedes ?

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ( lamentablemente TT-TT) pero si la historia :D**

* * *

**_En el cap anterior :_  
**

Bueno sacamos 8 fotos más ya teniamos 9 fotos nos faltaba 1 pero de la nada no empezo a funcionar me desespere y escuche la voz de Narumi-sensei fue como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad y lo unico que dijo.

-Chicos lo lamento pero parece que su piedra alice salio defectuosa tendran que quedarse en el tiempo que estan por unos meses ya que esto es un asunto delicado ya que su piedra iba a desaparecer cuando llegaran y bueno es muy dificil hacer otra piedra-

¡ QUE ! ¡ NOS QUEDAMOS ESTANCADOS EN EL FUTURO !

* * *

**_Cap ahora_**_ :_

-Es una broma ¿no ?- decia yo histerica

- Me gustaria que lo fuera pero no , es real estan en el futuro

- ¿¡ Comó que nos quedamos en el futuro !? - decia Natsume enojado

- Facil , yo mande a que hicieran un experimento con una piedra alice y ...- decia Narumi -sensei pero fue callado por Natsume

- Si se como paso todo pero ¿¡ Comó lo haremos !?- gritaba Natsume primera vez que lo veia tan molesto

- No se preocupen tengo unos amigos en la época en la que estan les daran alojo por el momento .

- ¿ Comó tienes amigos en está época ? - preguntaba Natsume un poco más aliviado .

- Tengo mis aventuritas ^.^ - decia Narumi -sensei dejandome con una asquerosa suposicio´n de como los conocio .

- Viejo asqueroso ... No debi haver preguntado ¬.¬

- ^.^ Tengan en cuidado - empezo a decir un tono serio - ya que los guardias alice los pueden encontrar y los llevaran a la academia alice pero a pesar de que igual de todas formas van a entrar ahi .-

- ¿Porqué es malo si es con los guardias alice? además ¿ quienes son ? - decia yo estrañada

- Preguntenle a Mia ella les dira

- ¿ Mia ?

- De ahi la conoceran les mandare la dirección no tengo mucho tiempo , no se preocupen tampoco por sus documentos se falsificaran -

- Última pregunta antes de que corte Narumi-sensei

- ¿ Cuál es Mikan ?

- Cuál es la diferencia de tiempo de la época en al que estamos Natsume y yo y nuestra época actual .  
- pregunte no queria que fueran 100 años o algo por el estilo o si no me muero del susto .

- No se preocupen chicos son 17 años no es tanto almenos ustedes en este año tendrian 32 o 33 . Me tengo ir Sayonara ...- de la nada se corto la llamada y aparecio un papelc on la dirección en su interior .

- Genial , no pueden devolvernos a la época de la que somos pero si pueden mandar a un papelito en el futuro ... son unos genios - Decía sarcastico Natsume .

- No , reclames vamos a buscar la casa -

- Hm como quieras -dijo siguiendome .

* * *

**En otro lugar **

**_- Llegaron , estan buscando nuestra casa , preparate - decia un no tan joven de pelo azabache y de apariencia de unos 30 y tantos ._  
**

**_- Si - decia una castaña no tan atenta a o que decia ya que estaba juganddo con una pequeña de 2 años de edad pelo azabache y unos profundos e inocentes ojos rojo carmesi .  
_**

**_- Recuerda que tu nombre es Mia ¿ entendiste ?  
_**

**_-Si ...Mia , y cual sera tu nombre ?  
_**

**_- Aruke .  
_**

**_- Ok pronto llegaran _**

**_- Papi - decia una la pequeña  
_**

**_- Que quieres mi pequeña - decia el hombre_**

**_- Qlieres venran - el hombre solamente ocn escuchar las palabras de su hija se sonreia a si mismo  
_**

**_- Vendran unos viejos amigos no te preocupes son buenas personas . Promete ser buena con ellos .  
_**

**_-Shi - decia la niñita con sus ojos brillando .  
_**

**_De la nada empezaron a golpear la puerta y abrieron se veia a los dos chicos peleando una castaña y un pelinegro .  
_**

**_- Por tu culpa casi nos matan estupido baka-hentai  
_**

**_- Polka tu eres la que ocasiono eso .  
_**

**_- Etto ...chicos ..- decia la mujer poseedora de unos hermosos ojos avellanos .  
_**

**_- QUE ! -  
_**

**_los dos se quedaron mudos apenas ver a la pareja que estaba enfrente suyo tambien los ellos .  
_**

**_- Quienes son ...-  
_**

* * *

**_Hola ! perdon por no actualizar e estado muy ocupada y casi se me olvida que habia creado está historia .  
_**

**_Sayonara y cuidense !  
_**

**_Yanelix .  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ( lamentablemente TT-TT) pero si la historia :D**

* * *

**_En el cap anterior :_  
**

**_De la nada empezaron a golpear la puerta y abrieron se veia a los dos chicos peleando una castaña y un pelinegro .  
_**

**_- Por tu culpa casi nos matan estupido baka-hentai  
_**

**_- Polka tu eres la que ocasiono eso .  
_**

**_- Etto ...chicos ..- decia la mujer poseedora de unos hermosos ojos avellanos .  
_**

**_- QUE ! -  
_**

**_los dos se quedaron mudos apenas ver a la pareja que estaba enfrente suyo tambien los ellos .  
_**

**_- Quienes son_**_ ...-__  
_

* * *

Quienes son ... dijo estrañada la castaña al ver a la pareja ya que a pesar de conocerse tenian algo muy familiar .

- Eh ¿ quienes somos ? - decia la adulta un poco balbuceante - Bueno somos Mia y Aruke Akimoto - decia temrinando con una sonrisa

-Pasen , chicos . Ya nos contaron que vendrian y tenemos todo alistado para su estancia - decia el hombre dandole la pasada los adolecentes hacia la morada .

- Etto... gracias señores Akimoto - decia ella mientras entraba hacia la casa avergonzada por la situación en la que se conocieron . Que estarian pensando en este momento al ver que se peleaba con Natsume . Que bonito recuerdo ¿ verdad ?

- Gracias ...- decia seco Natsume

Los dos jovenes se sonprendieron al ver el interior de la casa , un hermoso suelo de madera fina y resistente , las paredes de un color pastel , una chimenea y un juego de sillones de cuero color negro y rojo , muebles con decoraciones hermosas por todas partes .

- Bueno , bienvenidos a nuestra casa , espero que se nos llevemos bien - Dijo la mujer extendiendoles las manos hacia los jovenes quienes la apretaron suavemente en , forma , de saludo .

- Igualmente - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Yo soy Mikan Yukihira un gusto

-Y yo Natsume Hyuuga

- Etto , disculpe por la rapidez pero , nos puede aclarar lo que el gay de nuestro profesor nos no quizo decir ¬.¬ - decia Natsume en tono amable y enojado a la vez

- Etto ... claro Hyuuga .Aruke vas a acompañarnos o no

- No , querida estare hablando con Ruka sobre los planes del proyecto que tiene la empresa en mente .

- _¿ Ruka ?_ - pensaron extrañados al mismo tiempo .

- Está bien -_" Tendre que hacerlo sola " _pensaba preocupada la mujer .-Que desconsiderada , porfavor tomen asiento - decia dandole las pasada a los sillones de cuero .

- Bueno , que quieren saber - decia con una gran sonrisa que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en Natsume que cubrio con el flequillo de su pelo

- Queremos saber que son los guardianes alices ,En medio del camino se nos cruzaron y tuvimos que ocultarnos - dijo Mikan Con mucha amabilidad.

- Bueno , cuando ustedes cumplan 20 años se hizo una academia enemiga llamada " Dark Power " ahí te matriculan a la fuerza y tambien tienen guardias como Gakuen Alice y se pelean mucho por los que tienen alices muy poderosos por eso a la fuerza entraras en una de las dos .- decia la mujer con un tono triste

- Parecen que con el tiempo se olvidaron de loos derechos humanos - dijo Natsume en un tono de odio

- A los padres , los obligan a la fuerza entregar a los hijos , - dijo con tristeza la castaña

- ¡¿Se llevaron a sus hijos a la fuerza ?! - preguntaron exclamados los dos jovenes con pensar con tal atrocidad.

- No , yo los entregue por iniciativa propia , no queria que se llevaran un mal recuerdo de como entraron a la escuela . Pero , a una amiga muy querida para mi , mientras estaba en un viaje de negocios se llevaron a sus hijos -dijo lo último con una melancolia muy notoria y contagiosa que se esparcia hacia los dos jovenes quienes quedaron cabiz bajo , sin decir ninguna palabra .

- Pero , ahora se hizo una ley que los fines de semana puedes hablar por internet con tus padres - dijo sonriendo - Todo gracias a ella -  
Al final los jovenes recuperaron a los minutos el animo y se atrevieron a hacer más preguntas .

- Me puede decir el nombre de su amiga si es posible - decia Mikan con el presentimiento de que fuera una persona conocida .

- A es Hotaru Imai .- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡HOTARU ! - gritaron soprendidos los jovenes

- Si , hay algún problema - pregunto extrañada la mujer

- No , nada es que es mi mejor amiga en mi época .

- Hay cierto , ella me conto que tenía una amiga llamada Mikan deves ser tú - decia con una gran sonrisa .

- Disculpe - decia Natsume nervioso ,- Nos puede , decir que somos Mikan y yo en el futuro

- Claro , no hay problema - dijo riendo la mujer - Natsume , la última vez que escuche de ti . Tú eras un empresario famoso , y respetable , casado y con 4 hijos

- Natsume se sorprendio no al saber que seria un empresario famoso , si no que seria padre y esposo , Pero no con cierta castaña del que él esta interesado

- Y tú Mikan - empezó´a tocarse la cabeza en forma de que estaba recordando - Yo no te veo desde hace 16 años y la última vez eras madre de un precioso niño - dijo sonriendo la mujer .

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que la castaña estaba tan blanca como el papel , quieta y con una cara muy sorpresiva ,.Natsume , por su cuenta estaba echando fuego por la boca de la rabia e ira que sentia ¿ Como alguien hubiese tocado a SU Mikan ? por que ya lo tenía entendido es y sera suya y de nadie más .

Los chicos hiban a hablar pero de la nada entro Aruke y dijo rapidamente .

- Amor , tenemos que salir altiro a una junta con los de la compañia Ruka y Hotaru nos esperan - decia mientras se ponia su chaqueta

- Pero , con quienes dejamos a Natsuki - pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña , los jovenes se sorprendieron al ver a la niñita de pelo azabache con rayitos castaños y unos grandes y brillantes ojos rojo carmesi .

- Chicos , me pueden cuidar a mi hija por el momento es urgente la situación -dijo Aruke mientras tomaba unos papeles y las llaves del auto .

- No , no hay problema ... - susurro la castaña mientras la mujer le pasaba en sus brazos a la pequeña , Mikan se sintio extrañada con la sensación que le obtuvo con tal solo tenerla en sus brazos una sensación maternal y calida ...

- Genial , los dejo adios , Yukihira y Hyuuga - la pareja se fue mientras Los jovenes estaban inmutos hasta que cerraron la puerta .

- CUIDAREMOS DE UNA BEBA -.

* * *

**_Bueno , Hola como an estado :D yo bien solo con penita u.u fui a la peluquera y me paso lo tipico de " solo las puntas " tengo el pelo de Juana de arco :D pero Bueno crece con el tiempo :)_**

**_Comenten y digan que les parecio :D  
_**

**_Feliz año nuevo adelantado en mi país :D  
_**

**_Cuidense les deseo lo mejor .  
_**

**_Yanelix :D .  
_**


End file.
